Amar sin culpas
by AzCevFan
Summary: Shortfic. Inspirado en el abrazo de Sehrazat y Onur luego del sueño en que ella se despedía de su marido. Espero que les guste!


**Esta historia surgió luego de ver una escena que hacía mucho no veía. El abrazo entre Sehrazat y Onur luego del sueño en que ella se despedía de su marido. Dedicado a Karen e Ivi, que me pidieron la historia y gracias por la inspiración! Espero que les guste!**

**Amar sin culpas**

Sehrazat se despertó con el timbre. Su corazón aún seguía agitado por el sueño que acababa de tener, se sentía raro, pero tan real lo que había soñado que sintió escalofríos.

Se dirigió a la puerta pensando que quizá se hubiese quedado dormida otra vez y su marido volvía a ser quien estaba del otro lado, esperándola.

Cuando vio a Onur sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-Onur…- dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, su sueño no sólo había sido un buen sueño, sino un mensaje de su marido para dejar atrás su historia que ya tenía un lugar en su corazón y entonces darle espacio a Onur.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él sin comprender demasiado, pero disfrutando de esa cercanía- ¿por qué lloras?

-Tuve un sueño…- le dijo ella y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-¿Una pesadilla? - preguntó él mirándola llorar.

Sehrazat negó con la cabeza, aún emocionada.

-Un lindo sueño…- dijo y él miró sus labios, invitándola a que siguiera explicándole.

-Entonces son lágrimas de felicidad… ¿es eso? - interpretó él sonriendo y ella asintió, también con una sonrisa. Onur tocó su cara, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos para siempre- también quiero llorar de felicidad…- le dijo y la abrazó.

Onur cerró los ojos, totalmente entregado en ese abrazo y ella los cerró también, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para darle lugar en su corazón…

Cuando se separaron, él besó su frente con suavidad y tomó sus manos.

-Me alegra haber podido estar para secar tus lágrimas y abrazarte un momento…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Nadie más que tú podría estar en este lugar y en este momento conmigo…- dijo ella y tiró de su mano para hacerlo pasar.

-Creí que estabas cansada, ¿quieres irte a dormir?

-Estoy bien… quédate un momento…- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y Onur sintió que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Se sentaron en el sofá y él la tomó un momento entre sus brazos. Estaban en silencio, por un rato no hablaron, solo se limitaron a acompañarse. Ella todavía recordando el sueño y su significado, él respetando su espacio y aprovechando para sentirla más cerca.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿un café? - le dijo Sehrazat para salir de ese silencio confortable.

-No, estoy bien… ¿me contarás tu sueño?

-Onur…- dijo ella, se sentía algo incómoda para contárselo.

-No te preocupes… no hace falta… solamente quería saber que era lo que te había hecho tan feliz…

-Está bien… no es que tenga que ocultarlo… pero quiero que me entiendas y no lo malinterpretes…- dijo y esperó a que él asintiera para estar segura y comenzar a contárselo.

-Te escucho…- dijo él y asintió.

-Soñé con mi marido… él… tocaba el timbre de aquí, como lo hiciste tú y cuando yo abría la puerta me encontraba con él…

-¿Un sueño del pasado? ¿recordaste algo que vivieron?

-No… él venía a verme y yo sabía que estaba muerto… se sintió tan real abrazarlo, Onur…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Entiendo…- dijo Onur algo celoso, sabía que no tenía derecho pero era lo que sentía.

-No entiendes… él venía a hablarme… a decirme que quiere que yo sea feliz… que trate de olvidarlo y ser feliz…- dijo y Onur sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Sehrazat…

-Yo trataba de convencerlo de que no se fuera… pero él insistía en que tenía que dejarlo ir y ser feliz…

Onur levantó sus manos y las besó con ternura. No podía sentirse celoso de la situación. Ese hombre había sido su primer amor, su marido y el padre de su hijo, era normal que a ella le costara dejarlo ir.

-Bueno… me alegra que hayas podido verlo… despedirte de él…- dijo para decir algo.

-Onur… quiero que entiendas que una de las razones de mayor peso por la que dudo en aceptar tu propuesta de casamiento es por no traicionar a Ahmet…

-Por supuesto…

-Y hoy sentí que él me liberaba de ese sentimiento… que me pedía que volviera a enamorarme…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y se inclinó a besar su frente.

-Onur, el amor ya existía en mi corazón, lo que me torturaba era la culpa… esa sensación de que no me está permitido volver a amar…

-Amar sin culpas… es difícil, lo sé… pero seré paciente…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Amar sin culpas…- dijo ella y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Escucha, Sehrazat… yo…- dijo y acarició su cara con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos- yo podría esperarte mil y una noches más hasta que te decidas… sólo quiero pedirte algo… una leve esperanza… algo que me demuestre que puedo seguir esperando y que no será en vano…

-¿Algo más que el sueño que acabo de contarte? - le preguntó ella.

-Así es…

-¿Y cómo sería eso?

-No lo sé… no tengo idea… me gustaría mantener la ilusión de que un día tú me dirás… Onur… estoy lista para ser feliz contigo… por el resto de mi vida…- dijo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Onur…- dijo y miró sus labios- yo…- se acercó despacio, por un lado, sentía que era una locura dejarse llevar por la necesidad de besarlo, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que lo deseaba y realmente quería hacerlo.

Él la esperó, ansioso, porque supo lo que venía y también había estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente al principio. La caricia fue tan tenue que Sehrazat tuvo que abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que había llegado a destino.

Él sonrió y la tomó de la cara con suavidad. Quería perderse en su boca, pero la esperó.

Sehrazat volvió a rozarlo con sus labios pero esta vez suspiró y los entreabrió suavemente y Onur comenzó a explorarla delicadamente al principio, pero luego más intensamente hasta que ella lo abrazó a la altura del cuello y comenzó a responderle.

No supieron cuanto había durado, pero al separarse agitados, supieron que ambos se habían quedado con deseos de seguir.

Sehrazat se sonrojó suavemente y él sonrió.

-Esta era la esperanza a la que me refería…- dijo y ella sonrió más.

-Me alegra…- dijo y luego besó su mejilla con ternura.

Onur miró otra vez sus labios y apretó los suyos para no volver a tentarse. Sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de ellos y Sehrazat había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande al permitir que eso sucediera aún sin estar segura de aceptar su propuesta.

Pero él se sentía cada vez más confiado de que ella lo aceptaría, sobre todo por la reacción que ella tenía a sus caricias, la forma en que ambos se reaccionaban cuando estaban cerca.

Besó sus manos y se puso de pie. Ella se levantó con él y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Descansa…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Lo haré… tú también…- dijo ella y sonrió, pero cuando él giraba para irse, ella lo tomó del hombro y se hundió en sus brazos permitiendo que él perdiera su nariz en su cuello, confortablemente.

Cuando Sehrazat se fue a dormir esa noche, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Pensó en la mirada azul cristalina de Onur, recordó el beso que habían compartido y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de deseos de correr hacia él y rogarle que se casaran lo antes posible.

¿Acaso el discurso que le había dado su marido había servido para que ella tomara la decisión que no se atrevía a tomar aún?

Algo en su interior le señaló que Onur no tendría que esperar mil y una noches para que ella lo aceptara. De algo estaba segura, él ya estaba en su corazón y ese sueño la había liberado para amarlo, amarlo sin culpa…

* * *

**Bueno, sé que el beso no pudo haber ocurrido pero es una licencia que me tomé, una versión libre porque fue lo que imaginé que había pasado! Gracias por leer! **


End file.
